Un faux conte de fée
by sara-chan
Summary: C'est un conte de fée. Ou plutôt un *faux* conte de fée entre le Soldat Parfait et Duo! *1 2 !*


**AUTEUR:** Sara-chan

**SITE:** Eternal1x2Love 

**PAIRINGS:** 1+2

**WARNINGS:** shonen aï, one-shot, humour

**DISCLAIMERS:** Alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais que m'amuser (les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm?). Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla (vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant.) 

**NOTES :** ouuuuua ! Je suis désolée, j'ai encore rien envoyé ! Mais pour me pardonner, voici ma nouvelle petite fic !

[…] description de la scène

« … » dialogue 

Allez, bonne lecture à tous! 

* * *

****

****

****

****

**Un _faux_ conte de fée**

****

Il était une fois un Soldat Parfait.

[ Apparition de ledit Soldat Parfait lançant un regard-qui-tue à tous ceux qui osent le rencontrer et pointe un pistolet en disant : « Omae o korosu »]

Heero, car c'était le prénom de ce garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, était toujours seul. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'était accomplir sa mission.

[ 'Bip' venant de son ordinateur portable. Hochement de la tête de Heero : « Nimmu Kanryou » ]

Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi pour notre sombre et froid Soldat Parfait. Mais comme dans tous les contes, il fallait bien qu'un jour, quelque chose arrive pour venir perturber sa vie 'paisible'. 

En effet, lors d 'une mission, Heero vint à rencontrer – malheureusement pour lui – Relena Darlian Peacecraft. Si cette histoire était un vrai conte de fée, le chevalier mystérieux serait tombé amoureux fou de la princesse – oui, en effet, cette jeune fille était une princesse bien que son royaume était à présent en cendres – et tous les deux seraient mariés et auraient beaucoup d'enfants, blablabla…

Mais cette histoire est un *faux* conte de fée. 

Au lieu de tomber amoureux de la princesse, Heero la trouva aussitôt immature et stupide. Enfin quoi ? Qui serait assez bête pour se planter devant quelqu'un qui était en train de vous menacer avec un pistolet ? Soit cette fille était stupide ou bien elle était suicidaire. Décidant que cette fille en robe bleue l'avait assez ennuyé comme çà, Heero se préparait à tirer quand…

Il rencontra cette princesse que le chevalier – c'est à dire lui, Heero – devait rencontrer dans tout conte de fée. 

Sauf que la princesse n'était pas une fille.

C'était un garçon.

[Heero *clignant des yeux* : « Nani ?!!! » ]

Un garçon aux longs cheveux châtains et dorés, attachés dans une longue natte derrière son dos avec un visage angélique aux grands yeux violets et à la bouche rosée apparut devant lui. 

Heero était subjugué.

Heero tomba amoureux. 

Mais malheureusement, le _happy end_ n'eut pas lieu à ce moment, car Relena s'interposa entre eux. Il fallut attendre longtemps avant que ces deux-là se retrouvent. Maintes batailles et courtes rencontres plus tard, lorsque les ennemis furent anéantis et la paix retrouvée, Heero retrouva sa princesse… euh non son prince… bref _Duo_ à l'une des parties organisées par Relena pour fêter la fin de la guerre.

Après avoir réussi à échapper aux griffes de la jeune fille, Heero trouva Duo en compagnie de Zechs, un jeune homme très séduisant et qui n'avait pas caché son attirance pour le garçon natté. Le Soldat Parfait sentit son sang bouillir. Son rival – bien sûr qu'il y avait un rival, nous sommes dans un conte de fée, non ? – n'avait pas perdu son temps ! 

Heero marcha à grands pas vers son secret bien-aimé aux yeux violets, le prit par le bras et lança un regard-qui-tue Yuy au grand blond, en disant : 

« Pas touche. Il est à moi ! »  

Sous le regard éberlué de Zechs, Heero tira un Duo stupéfait vers le magnifique jardin de la grande villa. Se tournant pour faire face au garçon aux cheveux longs, Heero se mit à chercher quelque chose dans sa poche.

Une minute les amis ! Vous vous rappelez du titre ? Un *faux* conte de fée ? Non, Heero ne sortit pas une bague de sa poche et ne se mit pas à genoux devant Duo pour lui demander sa main.  

Il sortit deux papiers rectangulaires dont il tendit un à Duo. Le garçon le prit sans rien dire, regardant le billet d'avion sans comprendre, puis leva des yeux interrogateurs à son ami. 

« Je pars pour L1 m'installer là-bas. » dit Heero. « Tu veux venir avec moi, Duo ? »

Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, ni une demande en mariage. Mais dans le langage de Heero Yuy, c'était tout pareil. Un moment de silence suivit ses mots après quoi, Duo sauta dans ses bras et cria : « Oui, bien sûr baka ! ». 

Ainsi se termine ce *faux* conte de fée. Le Soldat Parfait vécut heureux avec sa princesse… zut ! _'Duo'_  et pour longtemps et ils eurent pleins de petits enfants. (Oui, Duo créa un orphelinat et considéra ces orphelins comme leurs enfants.) 

Tout est bien qui fini bien.

END ! lol

* * *

_Alors ? *éclate de rire* Je vous assure que je vais parfaitement bien. Mais comme je n'avais rien envoyé comme promis, je voulais vous poster quelque chose d'autre, en attendant le reste._

_C'était comment ? Cà vous a plus ? ^_^_

_Dites-moi !_

_Sara-chan_


End file.
